The present technology relates to a wear-resistant coating. More specifically, the presently described technology relates to a gas turbine component having a wear-resistant coating.
It is a known practice to provide the surfaces of gas turbine components with wear-resistant coatings to provide protection against wear, in particular for protection against corrosion. Wear-resistant coatings having a horizontally segmented or multilayered structure are known from the state of the art, comprising at least one relatively hard ceramic layer and at least one relatively soft metallic layer. The ceramic layers and the metallic layers of such multilayered or horizontally segmented wear-resistant coatings are alternatingly positioned on top of one another in such a way that an external layer which forms an external surface of the wear-resistant coating is designed as a ceramic layer. Such multilayered or horizontally segmented wear-resistant coatings are also referred to as multilayer wear-resistant coatings. In multilayer wear-resistant coatings, known from the prior art, the relatively hard ceramic layers as well as the relatively soft metallic layers are characterized by a compact, dense, self-contained layered structure. Such wear-resistant coatings are relatively sensitive to erosion. When these are subjected to particle erosion attack, after a relatively brief initiation phase, the wear-resistant coating begins to flake off over a large surface area, particularly in the region of the external layer of the multilayer wear-resistant coating which forms the outer surface of the wear-resistant coating. This is disadvantageous.